In the field of flat panel display, an organic electroluminescent device (OLED) is widely used in the flat panel display since its manufacturing apparatus is of low cost, its manufacturing procedure is simple, it is self-luminous and thus back light source elements can be reduced in amount, and further the thickness of the display panel can be decreased.
A touch screen display device is currently developed to integrate the touch screen with the organic electroluminescent device. However some touch screen display devices are still mainly formed by integrating the touch screen with the organic electroluminescent device by mechanical cooperation. The touch screen and the organic electroluminescent device are assembled together to form the touch screen display device, and although the advantages that the organic electroluminescent device is self-luminous and no back light source is required are used, and thus the formed touch screen display device is obviously reduced in thickness compared to the touch screen display device assembled with the conventional CRT, LCD and the like, the entire thickness of the formed touch screen display device is significantly increased compared to the organic electroluminescent display since a separate touch screen is added. In addition, for a transparent organic electroluminescent display, the addition of the entire thickness will reduce the transparency of the display device, resulting in a bad display effect.